


Frustration

by Fides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Meta, mmom, mmom 2010, mmom 2010: day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky is having trouble finding inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to one of the very special hells. Luckily many of my friends will be there with me.

"Sam Winchester reached down and took his cock in his hand. It responded sluggishly to his touch. It was not his hands that he wanted to feel wrapped around the hardening flesh. He..."

Becky pushed herself away from her keyboard in frustration. Stupid challenge only seven days in and she was a day behind and running out of ideas. It was getting to the point that she was almost willing to write Dean/Castiel just for the sake of variety. Or... a random thought occurred to her, maybe, Crowley/Castiel! Somewhere in the back of her mind her muse perked up. Crowley/Castiel... Castiel/Crowley... Yeah. She could work with that; first time fic, Crowley demanding more than a kiss to seal the deal for... Crap..! No! She had it: Castiel has been hiding the fact that Sam was illegitimate, no, adopted, no, taken in as a baby after his parents (who were also hunters) were both killed! She is a genius!! Castiel goes to Crowley to get proof of this because then not only are Sam and Dean not brothers (paving the way for some incest-free true love) and, and this is the genius bit because a little fictional and totally hot fucking between fictional characters who happen to be brothers didn't hurt anyone, but Sam isn't be the perfect host for Lucifer! And... and... and the angels have been keeping this quiet because they want to trick Lucifer into taking the wrong vessel while Michael is in the right one thus getting the advantage!! So Crowley and Castiel can bicker and snark at each other as they roadtrip to find the evidence and (obviously) have loads of hate sex. Only by the end they don't really hate each other and then, when the other angels come for Castiel to try and stop him Crowley fights them off even through Castiel thinks that he betrayed them, sacrificing himself so the others can get Castiel and the evidence away...

Becky's sure her muse was pretty much hyperventilating with excitement at that point and possibly so was she. She couldn't end it there though - maybe after the rescue Castiel finds out Crowley didn't betray them and sees how happy Sam and Dean are now that they have found each other he realises he was in love with Crowley... Which would be a downer except that that night he meditates and Crowley appears in his mind - he wasn't killed; his altruistic act - sacrificing himself for love - was enough to redeem him and he isn't a demon any more but an angel!!! And fade to close on the angel!porn. That was just perfect. And somehow the sam-not-being-the-vessel thing would solve the apocalypse. Becky mentally shrugged - she could work that out while she was writing - probably something to do with prophecies.

Becky took a deep breath, reviewing her plan. This was good. No - this was great. This one going to be EPIC!

She blinked at the screen suddenly realising she had another problem - how the hell was she going to get masturbation in there? And in time?

She looked at what she had already written and thought 'fuck it'.

"Sam Winchester reached down and took his cock in his hand. It responded sluggishly to his touch. It was not his hands that he wanted to feel wrapped around the hardening flesh. He sank against the Impala's upholstery, the familiar smell of leather and hydrocarbons. Dean's car, so like Dean; strong and masculine. He wanted Dean to see him as more than his little brother. Wanted him to understand... wanted him. His hand moved faster, caught in the moment...

"Sammy?" Dean's voice - looking for him.

He couldn't help gasping "Dean" as he came, Dean's eyes on him through the window."

That would do she decided, hitting post before she could worry about it further - after all she had an epic to write!


End file.
